One such PIFA antenna arrangement is known, for example, from EP 0 997 974 A1, in which two planar antenna branches are provided, for each of which a common ground connection and a common RF supply connection are provided. The two antenna branches are connected in parallel with one another, and are intended for one resonant frequency in each case. The antenna branches have considerably extended antenna surfaces in each case, so that the PIFA antenna structure requires a large amount of space overall.